テンプレート:DidYouKnow/2009 archive
December 20, 2009 *…that Grand Admiral Thrawn was able to completely destroy an Elomin task force by using a simple Marg Sabl closure maneuver that his logical foes were unable to handle? December 13, 2009 *…that dark side tendrils were capable of instantly causing necrosis upon contact with flesh and bone? *…that Senflax was a poison only found on the planet Cadannia? December 9, 2009 *…that the Juma system contained Juma 9, an important base during the Clone Wars? December 2, 2009 *…that General Bentilais san Sk'ar led the Kaleesh Resistance following the Clone Wars? *…that the Bakuran resistance played a role in supporting the Rebel Alliance during the Bakura Incident? November 27, 2009 *…that the Alderaan Civil War was sparked when the crown prince and queen of Alderaan died in quick succession? November 18, 2009 *…that Sergeant Frumm participated in the Battle of Vulcusion? November 7, 2009 *…that General Obi-Wan Kenobi and Trapper were the only survivors when the gunship Bad Kitty was shot down? *…that Ahsoka Tano once stood next to a Cerean and a Rodian at the same time? October 31, 2009 *…that Ranah Teh Naast was known as "Mandalore the Destroyer"? October 12, 2009 *…that Sith apprentice Vestara Khai wrote with a blood stylus? *…that Sith Saber Axela Zin's death was recorded on a leaf of loub-paper? October 6, 2009 *…that the Farstine system was relatively close to the Naboo and Qeimat systems? October 1, 2009 *…that Star Wars Episode VII: Rise of the New Republic was first released in 1999? *… that Mek va Uil was in the Expansion Region? September 22, 2009 *…that Zyluria was the homeworld of the Zylurians? September 16, 2009 *…that Formac, Csorb, and Repplic were planets in the Csilla system? August 24, 2009 *…that Hejarbo shoots were used to fashion huts on the planet Kesh? August 13, 2009 *…that Uri-Los was an A'Mar who wanted to break the Vigil in order to save Jeg's life? August 5, 2009 *…that Anja Gallandro underwent spice withdrawal? July 31, 2009 *…that Artom Station was visited by the Dark Jedi Garth Ezzar during the Clone Wars? *…that Aelids were native to Khorm? July 12, 2009 *…that scientists believed famed star shockball athlete Gordus Grime once murdered seven people and mangled seventeen others as the result of the prolonged use of a myostim unit? July 9, 2009 *…that the Dolandu used weapons called pikes? July 4, 2009 *…that the Exodeenians ate pasta? June 11, 2009 *…that Vianism was brought to the Kanz Sector by Argazdan settlers from the Core Worlds? June 10, 2009 *…that a female Yuuzhan Vong Shaper lived on Lorrd during the Kanz Disorders? June 8, 2009 *…that the last Argazdan Regent during the Kanz Disorders was Torphceris? June 6, 2009 *…that the Myrialites seceded from the Galactic Republic during the Kanz Disorders and established the Argazdan Redoubt? June 1, 2009 *… that dermal autostrippers were used by both Pui-ui and Lisst'n? May 28, 2009 *… that Daymont Praji oversaw the Destruction of Zarracina III in 11,660 BBY? *…that there was a club-bar on Atzerri called Jabba's Throne Room during the Black Fleet Crisis in 16 ABY? May 23, 2009 *…that The Lost Secrets of the Jedi was a bestseller in 16 ABY? *…that the Galactic Archives was located on Atzerri during the Black Fleet Crisis? May 22, 2009 *… that Project Lasercutter was an Inquisitorius initiative designed to capture Rebel smugglers? May 18, 2009 *… that Fiber-chain was developed from linked rings of dura-fiber? *… that Star Wars: The Legacy Collection will feature both Saesee Tiin and MB-RA-7? May 12, 2009 *…that Han Solo owned a sky house on Bespin? May 8, 2009 *…that the New Republic deployed stasis probes during the Black Fleet Crisis in 17 ABY? May 6, 2009 *…that future Yevethan Darama Nil Spaar led the Yevethan Uprising against the Imperial Black Sword Command in 4 ABY? May 3, 2009 *…that Observation Post W-16 was the site of the Battle of Cadinth? *…that the Hedrett Medical Center was located on Hedrett? April 26, 2009 *…that Yuuzhan Vong infiltrator E'thinaa engineered a faux P'w'eck revolt before the Yuuzhan Vong War? April 22, 2009 *…that Jenn Smeel succeeded Crix Madine as commanding officer of the Empire's storm commandos? April 19, 2009 *…that Dezono Qua would purchase slaves of various sentient species so that his droid E-10 would cook and serve them to him? April 17, 2009 *…that protocol droid C-3PO once served Fungus crackers as a snack to Jedi Master Mara Jade Skywalker? *…that Pter Thanas saw action on F'Dann IX early in his career in the Imperial Navy? April 14, 2009 *…that Colonel Niovi surrendered the Super Star Destroyer Guardian to the New Republic? *…that Helen and Roric Goldenfield were Tatooine residents who had trouble with a group of pirates? April 11, 2009 *…that Obi-Wan Kenobi once left the Jedi Order to take part in a civil war on Melida/Daan? April 8, 2009 *…that Boba Fett played with action figures? April 6, 2009 *…that the father of Imperial leader Carnor Jax was a Thyrsian Sun Guard who worked for Darth Sidious? *…that the term Demolitionmech was originally used to describe the LIN series of minelayers, but was later used generically? March 28, 2009 *…that the Dakata spaceport on Simbarc hosted a casino? March 21, 2009 *…that Rakzen Krayle attempted to transport kidnapped children in an Arrow-23 transport landspeeder but was defeated? March 14, 2009 *…that at the end of the Great War, the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic was a Mon Calamari? March 11, 2009 *…that the saurian Ssi-ruuvi Imperium had paralysis canisters in its military arsenal? March 8, 2009 *…that most customers of the Medoric Fall cantina were members of the Thaereian military? *…that the Imperial Plaza was a broad circle made of ferrocrete? March 1, 2009 *…that Rej Taunt was a wealthy individual who once owned the Millennium Falcon? *…that the painting ''Revenge of the Sith'' depicted Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala, and others? February 20, 2009 *…that Lando Calrissian destroyed Xizor's Palace with a thermal detonator? *…that Silmis Vey took the Twi'lek Mariineh as his Jedi Padawan? *…that a macro protocol could simultaneously wipe the programming of an entire force of B-1 battle droids? *…that the while the galaxy was constantly involved in war, its ultra-wealthy and prestigious beings were carted around in luxury yachts? February 11, 2009 *…that Tinoon was relatively close to the Zephry Asteroid field? *…that Aic supplied information to the Geonosians before the Battle of Geonosis? February 2, 2009 *…that the Keldabe anchoring bend was known only to clone troopers and Mandalorians? *…that the Rescue Service handled emergency situations on Dorumaa? January 28, 2009 *…that air-puffed flatbread was served in the Phindar Spacestation? *…that a gong was used to sound time in the Jedi Temple? January 26, 2009 *…that, for a short time, Nym had a hand cannon installed in place of his prosthetic hand? January 23, 2009 *…that Mack Jasper helped to prove the innocence of Daclif Gallamby? *…that alcomase was used in the creation of high-grade thermal capes? January 18, 2009 *…that Ambassador Yfra's personal transport was an [[Express-class ambassadorial shuttle|''Express''-class ambassadorial shuttle]] called Thunder Wraith? January 17, 2009 *…that Luke Skywalker once derisively accused Princess Leia Organa of playing spin-the-bottle? January 12, 2009 *…that Sula was the queen of Presteen? January 8, 2009 *…that Obi-Wan Kenobi wrote an article titled "Go Aboard the Bongo‎"? January 6, 2009 *…that a beam splitter or broadened chamber could be retrofitted on a blaster, resulting in increased deadliness? January 4, 2009 *…that the Hall of Knowledge in the Great Jedi Library contained a wide array of knowledge? Category:Did You Know archives